The subject invention generally and in various embodiments relates to devices for supporting objects such as cables, for example, used in connection with work performed on elevated structures.
In many commercial and industrial settings, work sites may include utility structures or other elevated structures. Scaling such elevated structures is often required by workers performing maintenance, installation and/or other related functions on equipment located at the work site. In elevated work environments, it may be difficult for workers to manipulate work tools, work materials and/or cables, while also maintaining a reasonably stable physical position.
In certain situations, service technicians may work aloft on elevated structures to perform installation or maintenance duties on aerial cables and utility poles, for example. With reference to the scenario shown in FIG. 1, for example, two service technicians 2, 4 collaborate to attach a cable 6 between first and second elevated structures 8, 10. The first elevated structure 8 may be a residential home, for example, and the second elevated structure 10 may be a utility pole. As shown, one end of the cable 6 is attached to the utility pole 10 and the other end of the cable 6 is held by the first service technician 2 in position next to the home 8. It can be seen that the second service technician 4 is needed to support a portion of the cable 6 which, due to its weight, sags toward a street 12 located between the home 8 and the utility pole 10. The second service technician 4 supports the cable 6 to enable the first service technician 2 to connect the cable 6 to the home 8. In addition to supporting the cable 6, the second service technician 4 is needed to direct traffic on the street 12, for example, and/or to address other street 12 conditions that are impacted by installation of the cable 6.
It can be appreciated that commercial entities and other organizations that employ workers in elevated environments are aware of the potential risks attendant upon work performed in such environments. Commercial entities therefore devote substantial time and resources to promote safe conditions for work performed in elevated environments. Promoting worker safety may involve instituting intensive training programs and/or providing a variety of support devices, support systems, backup devices and systems, and/or other strategies for promoting the stability and safety of workers. Despite the best efforts of entities to enhance the safety of their workers and reduce the risks presented by tools, work materials, or other objects potentially descending from elevated structures, however, it is nonetheless difficult to eliminate all risks to workers in elevated environments.
Based on the foregoing discussion, it can be seen that improved devices are needed for supporting objects such as cables, for example, in association with work performed on elevated structures.